In the Shadows of the Rising Sun
by StormyWeatherBringsUsTogether
Summary: UPDATE: Fixed the issue with the html ruining the format and reuploaded the story. Sorry about that! For as long a she could remember her very existence felt like a curse to her and those around her. How ironic that was the name the demons gave to whatever kept their greedy claws at bay. AU in which Chise meets Elias in Japan.
1. Beyond the Dull Walls of Cement

**Don't you love when the doc manager decides to turn your perfectly fine document into an indescribable mess of html? Cause I sure don't!**

 **I'm so sorry that I didn't realize and fix this sooner!**

 **The Ancient Magus Bride belongs to Kore Yamazaki**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beyond the Dull Wall of Cement

Toes and pencil tapping furiously, she bore her eyes into the clock.

Two more minutes.

She ground her teeth as the professor droned on about whatever lesson it was now that she couldn't understand and didn't care to. It's not like she would ever amount to anything anyway, why did she even have to go to school?

Right, because that was _respectable_ , what a _proper_ young Lady was expected to do. And they were always promised a proper young lady. Not a fidgety dead-eyed freak.

One more minute.

Her eyes wanted to dart around but she forced them to stay still. The oozing globs of teeth and eyes would be there if she looked or not so she might as well spare herself the hateful stares of classmates.

Oh, they would stare anyway. But she wasn't going to draw the attention for them.

The bell screeched and she was out the door with a bag slung heedlessly over her shoulder before the teacher even finished his sentence.

Strides just slower than running, she powered down the sidewalk, eyes scanning but focused. Normally she wanted to drag out every second away from the suffocating apartment of judgmental glares, but she had seen the clouds roll in at lunchtime and heard the early tells in the last period. The apartment may feel like it wanted to spit her out at any moment, but at least there were walls that kept out most things that couldn't float through them and a ceiling to ward off the water.

Nothing had approached her yet. Sure there were little blips of gunk here and there, but those kept their distance most of the time. Rumbling crescendoed from the sky causing her whole body to seize in on itself, but she kept moving. One more street to cross through the park on the edge of the forest and then the big field near the family-owned electronics store before the final stretch. She could make it.

Blue brighter than the sun erupted so close she thought she'd be blinded followed immediately by a monstrous cacophony. A shriek shot out of her mouth, not of her own volition and she felt herself tripping and tumbling off the sidewalk into the grassy ditch that separated the end of the children's park and the beginning of the yet to be cleared forest land outside of the city. As soon as her body stopped rag-dolling she forced her legs to stand despite their protest of bloody knees and shins. Trees filled her view in almost every direction save one, where she had fallen from.

That view was filled by a hulking mass of oil, limbs, and fangs.

A fierce hiss erupted from an orifice and she bolted into the trees completely ignorant and uncaring about the direction or where she would end. Ragged breaths forced her feet onwards while sloppy pants sounded close behind her.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! She had been so close!

She had long since passed where the field became true forest untamed by civilization when her foot found loose earth and slipped too quickly for her upper body to correct. Her knee thudded hard into the earth followed by her palms as sharp stinging shot all the way up to her shoulders. The hissing was practically on her neck as misshapen limbs thumped closer to her. She brought her knees to her chest and her hands over her head in a feeble attempt at protection. Her eyes squeezed shut as drool dripped down her back.

The thunder rolled again. Except it wasn't thunder.

She could hear the monster hissing in pain and loud crashes before a piercing ripping filled the air. And just like that, the grotesque blight dissipated into ash sprinkling down on her prone form.

She wasn't safe yet. It was just as likely that whatever had rescued her had only chosen to do so to have her for itself. She flexed a little to test her stinging knee. No good yet. Her best bet was to stay a tight ball and hope she was overlooked.

Seconds passed. A soft shifting of silt but no footsteps.

Minutes passed. Soft breathing.

Five minutes passed. A small thump near her head.

Ten minutes passed. More shifting and her own heart hammering in her ears.

Eventually, a resounding boom forced a squeal out of her and she felt something on her back. She tensed. But the touch was…gentle? It raked across her shoulders in a brief imitation of soothing, then retreated.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she untucked her head from the ground.

She locked eyes with small embers sitting in their own personal pools of blackness.

The creature was unlike any that she had seen before, and given her wide library of blights that had sought her out over the years, that was quite a feat.

The creature was crouched on its knees in a mirror of her current position, its nose so close she could feel light breaths on her face. Its body was draped in a tattered cloth of blackness. Unlike the slimly gunk she tended to see in nooks and crannies, the cloth was almost like…smoke? Or maybe a shadow? It seemed to shift slightly, teasingly dancing between the light around it. At the ends of long thin arms clawed plum hands poked out of the frayed mouths of something like sleeves. Its deep purple neck bore a strange frill of some kind of cotton like fur. But out of all, what caught her attention most was the creatures head.

A long snow white skull bearing several pointed teeth, the teeth of a predator, and long curved brown horns, like those of prey, stared at her with small red lights in the sockets where eyes should've been.

For many long minutes, they stayed locked in each other's gaze. She knew that she should probably be frightened, yet her heart was steady and her breath was calm. Why? She had just witnessed this creature effortlessly destroy the one pursuing her leaving no question about its strength. So why did she feel no need to run?

Well, if it really wanted to eat her it had more than enough chance to do so… that had to be it.

Right?

She had no idea how long they had been crouched to the earth when the creature cocked its head it what appeared to be a curious gesture. Its jaw parted slightly and a deep voice rumbled, "Are you alright?"

She groaned sharply as grimace planted on her face. English?! Or as she liked to call it, her third worse subject. It turned its head again.

"Is something wrong?"

She grimaced again mentally replaying the words in her head. Flipping through the few English phrases she knew off hand she found herself slowly muttering, "Fine…tha-thank…you."

The creature nodded and rose to its knees easily towering over her even at half height. As it stood, a blue stone pendant swayed gently before resting against two strings on its chest. Slowly the girl uncurled her balled form to sit, wincing as her bruised and bloodied legs screamed for attention.

"You seem hurt." it stated plainly.

After a moment of silent translation, she answered. "Not bad."

Its shoulders rose and fell in a huff. "Sorry, but I am not able to heal those scrapes."

Before she could even begin deciphering, rumbling reverberated all around bringing out another squeal. Its bony nose pointed to the sky.

"It will rain soon, you should get home." it stood, it's full stature at least twice her height, and offered a hand to the shaking girl. She looked at it tentatively before accepting, letting the creature gently tug her to her feet. She nodded, somewhat uncertain of the creature's intention but recognizing the word 'home', and turned for the path she had trekked.

Stealing one last glance back into the forest heart where the kind fragment of night still stood, she called 'Thank you!' and resumed her journey home.


	2. Claustrophobia

I would like to thank chandlerbeilschmidt on tumblr for being my beta on this chapter and for being a great help.

 **The Ancient Magus Bride belongs to Kore Yamazaki**

* * *

A lukewarm shower, a fist full of gauze and a laundry basket of bloody skirts later, the young girl was settled against the low coffee table in the living room of the one bedroom one bathroom apartment. Splayed on the sorry excuse for a coffee table was that night's homework with half attempts written in the blanks. She had found that most teachers would provide bottom of the barrel passing grades as long as she turned something in. Clearly the blow to their reputation as educators was not as horrifying as the prospect of having her in their classes another year.

And yet...try as she might, she found her mind couldn't be bothered with entertaining even a fraction of busy work this night. Like a restless child, her thoughts kept wandering back to the creature in the woods. Outside the rain pattered heavily against the window occasionally illuminated by blue streaks. She wondered if it had sought shelter, if it even needed shelter that is…what hidey-hole could even be large enough for it?

She sighed, resting her cheek against her hand. Her pencil that was supposed to be foiling the last bit of a quadratic formula had instead decided to etch a rounded triangle bearing black eyes and curly horns. It had the appearance of darkness itself had it been given legs and arms. And yet, she couldn't deny that there was something regal and proud in its predatory features. Like a wolf bathed in moonlight, it was, in a strange way, bea-

Loud, agitated jangling from the outer door drew her out of her reminiscence and she hurried to look busy. Creaking followed by punctuated steps of tasteful black heels announced the entrance of Reina, her 3rd, or maybe 4th, cousin. Or so she claimed, folks were so eager to pass the young girl along at this point that even a drop of familial blood was accepted. Reina was a sharp young woman in a pencil skirt with a bustling career in marketing ahead of her. Yet she had only just excited childhood herself and seemed a poor choice to be overseeing another child. But the foster guardian pay had been tempting and so here she was.

Reina shook her umbrella before entering the center room, her eyes landing on the girl in the same disdainful manner that many would glare at a stack of paperwork in need of attendance. "You're home early." Her words were flat. No malice but no tenderness either. A very deliberate distance held between the speaker and receiver.

"I wanted to beat the rain." She answered trying to seem non-committal.

She nodded curtly and lifted the plastic bag dotted with stray water droplets. "Have you eaten yet? I have curry if you're hungry."

"I haven't yet, that sounds good." She cleared the coffee table of her work as Reina crouched down setting out plastic containers and utensils. They both chewed in silence having long since understood that conversation would never thrive between them. Would the creature be able to find food this night?

The girl suddenly jerked as a slimy squelching something roughly trailed along the back of her neck. She forced her body ridged and fought the urge to face the _rokurokubi_ hovering over her back. Acknowledging them only ever made things worse. It hacked and spat loudly and dangled its head right against her ear letting its greasy black hair brush against her cheek. "What a stench you carry about you, morsel! Did you find time to roll in filth on your way home?"

She kept her eyes forward and shakily forced another bit of rice to her mouth. "I suggest you put distance between yourself and whatever stinking curse you came across, your sweetness will spoil elsewise." A small twinge of anger flicked at the corner of her lips. What did this intrusive little demon think its opinion on her delectably mattered anyway?

"Gracious, I doubt this taste will ever leave my tongue." It slunk its snakelike neck into her plastic dinner bowl. "Perhaps this will help." It muttered as it noisily tore into the remaining curry and rice. The bits of food ballooned in its long billowy neck like a snake swallowing a mouse. At least she had managed to get a few bites in, she thought with a grimace. Even though the food it ate was lost to her eyes, anyone watching would see her refusing a perfectly good meal for no discernible reason. Something few guardians had much patience for.

"Hey!" She jumped the sudden shout of her cousin who looked more than a little irritated. If the demon noticed the interruption it clearly hadn't cared. "Did you hear what I said at all?" She shook her head in shame. Reina huffed. "I said I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning for this weekend's conference. I'll be back Monday night, I'll leave you some food money."

She nodded. "Thank you." Reina's overnight conferences had been increasing in length and frequency. Almost in direct correlation with her time at the apartment. What a coincidence.

Reina finished her dinner and stood, grabbing both containers. She paused. "What is that?"

She tensed and briefly followed the narrow stare down to her left shin where a white bandage poked just below her Capri's leg. Blood rushed through her ears.

"I tripped on the way home." She answered too quickly.

Reina's eyes narrowed to slits. "I had better not get another call from the school, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Cover it up better tomorrow."

Without so much as a goodnight, she retired to her bedroom.

It took a moment for the meaning of Reina's words to actually sink in. Her cousin would be gone until Monday, including Saturday.

February 6th.

Her birthday.

She sighed.

"So glum you are, morsel." The demon curled its snake-like neck around her arm and sniffed her hand briefly before hacking. "What a waste," It grumbled as it slithered down her body and through the floor as if it were water.

Outside the thunder began to roll.

She poked at her papers a while longer before deciding to forgo the fruitless process entirely. Uncurling her small futon and slipping into a nightshirt, she settled into a tightly packed bundle to brace the storm.

She held herself as tightly as possible but still trembled in apprehension. The storm went on for hours rumbling and crashing without end. In the corners of the room, she could just see oily shifting shapes eyeing her intently. A few would slowly slink close to her before sniffing loudly or coughing. They would dart away mumbling words like 'rancid', 'reeking' and most often 'cursed'.

That was a word she was all too familiar with. For as long as she could remember her very existence felt like a curse to her and those around her. Her mere presence brought demons and poisoned families to crumble inwards. Her own family the first to suffer this fate.

How ironic that was the name the demons gave to whatever kept their greedy claws at bay.

But...just what was keeping them at bay?

Eventually, long after today became tomorrow, the thunder ceased leaving a dull patter of fat rain. Her eyes drooped at its gentle lull. Slowly, her body released its tension as sleep began to take her. As she drifted into the arms of Morpheus, her thoughts wandered to the creature one last time.

She hoped...it was safe...


	3. Learning Curve

**Once again a big thank you to my wonderful beta rk-starkiplier !**

 **The Ancient Magus Bride Belongs to Kore Yamazaki**

* * *

She awoke the next morning to an empty room. Save, of course, for creeping crawling things scurrying along the walls and eyeing her intensely but for once refusing to come near.

Rising slowly from her futon, she stretched out sore muscles from the night's battle against the storm. Her sleep had been short but unusually restful thanks to the lack of poking and prodding she had grown accustomed to. The clock read a quarter till seven, a bit later than she liked to be up but she thought little of it and got ready for the day.

By half-past seven she was out the door and quick to school. She made her way with a brisk jog, a tad hot in the leggings under her skirt that obscured her slapdash first aid. The school came into view and her legs slowed to a stop. She was never sure if her heart pounded before school from residual adrenaline or anticipating dread. The glass buildings felt like they were suffocating her already just by looking at them.

Upon slowly entering the maw of the cold building she found herself staring left, even though homeroom lay to the right. She stood there at the entrance, indecision warring within her. Finally, her feet moved without prompting until crossing the threshold of the library. Scanning she found her desired section, came closer, reached up and paused.

Her fingers curled and uncurled against the book's spine for what had to be the tenth time. This was stupid. There was no way...Even if she used it...

"Excuse me, dear," she jumped when the librarian called from his desk. "Class will be starting soon, would you like to check that out?" Summoning a bit of courage she didn't know she possessed, she closed her grip on the book, brought it to her chest and nodded.

All of the classes that day dragged on without abandon, save for one: second period, where she hung onto the professor's every word. Her scavenged treasure from that morning was open and feeding her scrawling on a page of notebook paper. She took time in the other classes to study the book and improve her sheet of work. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her classmates shamelessly staring at her with open surprise. Even the little imps cocked their heads while keeping an inquisitive distance, but she ignored them all. The page had been lengthened, shortened, erased and rewritten a dozen times when the last period bell finally erupted startling her out of her trance.

She closed her sheet between the library book pages and hurried out the door.

The scent of rain still hung outside hinting at another possible downpour that night. She moved down the street quickly, a nervous determination replacing yesterday's rigid terror. Finally, she came to the sidewalk bearing the ditch she had tumbled into just twenty-four hours earlier. They were faint, but she could see imprints and torn patches of grass where the blight had pursued her. She glanced around. She was alone save for passing cars. Even the blobs and imps were giving this area a wide berth.

Breathing deeply, she took a tentative step into the ditch. She locked her knees to prevent the slope from stealing her balance and slowly descended into the green haven of forest teeming just on the edge of the city. The path she tore yesterday was easy to find, a straight line heading east bearing upset greenery and earth. All around her the humming of insects filled the air, growing louder as she trekked deeper and the sounds of the city grew fainter. A pleasant earthy mist, untainted by pollution and strengthened by the rain, wafted around her. Eventually, she came to a patch of mud bearing small reddish brown puddles and the torn hem of a black skirt. The insects had ceased their singing.

She looked around and saw nothing.

She listened and heard nothing.

She waited and nothing happened.

A long sigh spilled out of her lungs. This had been a stupid idea anyway. She began to head home-  
"You have returned?"

Gasping she turned in the direction of the voice. At first, the grove held nothing but trees until she looked closely at the chestnut bark. Shadows of the large trees overhead swirled and danced like a drop of ink in clear water. Deciding on a shape, the ink ceased its dance and the creature stood over her eyeing her curiously. Her breath caught in her chest before she fumbled with her book briefly forgetting how to operate her fingers as she remembered the purpose that had brought her here.

The fruit of the day's labors lay on her now crinkled notebook page. She read over the words briefly and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for saving me yesterday. My name is Chise. What is your name?"

The translation had felt stiff and her pronunciation had certainly been all over the place. But she bore her eyes into the creature's sockets expectantly even as her heart hammered in anticipation. It seemed taken aback, it's jaw slightly dropped before closing with a click.

"My name is Elias."

Elias, what a strange, proud name. Definitely a western name, but not one she had ever heard before.

In that moment Chise did something rare. She smiled.

It-no, don't be rude- he cocked his head back a bit, his red eyes seeming to brighten.

"Chise," he drew out the 'I' in her name, "May I ask you something?" She held up her index finger, then flipped through her dictionary, before answering in the affirmative. "Could you tell me where we are right now?" So he wasn't from nearby, not that it was surprising.

A few page flips later she answered: "We're in Tono, a city in north Japan."

His expression, or lack thereof, turned to one of contemplation accompanied by a soft hum. He settled into a crisscross on the grass which Chise mirrored. Elias gently raked his clawed hand over the trunk of the tree whose shadow he had borrowed. "This place is very different from Lapland. Everything is so green."

Lapland. Chise searched and searched but couldn't find a meaning to the word. Was Lapland even a real place?

"Is L-Lapland your home?" She asked.

"No, not really." He answered.

"Oh, where is your home?

"I don't have one."

"Oh..." She couldn't help but feel a bit of kinship with him. Sure, she had a place to stay, but that was all it was. And it was constantly subject to change. Breathing a trepidatious sigh through her nose, she consulted the dictionary before asking her next question. "How did you end up here anyway?"

He made a thoughtful sound, his eyes going dark briefly before they blinked back into view.

"I'm...not entirely sure. I was trying to find Master Rahab, but I became lost in the mist." Chise was no longer sure she could only contribute her confusion to a language barrier. "When it finally cleared I found myself here. I haven't been able to find any spruce trees to try again. I stumbled upon you while I was looking for them."

Deciding to forgo attempts at unraveling meaning from his vague explanation, she prepared one final question. "What do you plan to do now?"

His hand fell from the tree to rest in his lap. His gaze lingered there for a long moment before he spoke. "I do not know."

Overhead the sky darkened as the billowy grey clouds grew black.

"You could stay with me."

"Pardon?"

"Oh! Um-" The invitation had slipped out so suddenly she had reverted to her mother tongue. After a few moments of frantic flipping, she answered,"You could stay at my apartment, my cousin won't be back until Monday and she can't see things like you anyway so...so..." She swallowed self-consciously and buried her nose in the dictionary. Where had this eagerness come from? She definitely felt bad for the creature, for Elias, but to offer her home...No. The apartment wasn't home. It was a shelter and a poor one at that. But even so, did she mean what she said? An oddly strangled sound brought her attention back to Elias. His eyes had grown wider in an expression Chise couldn't place.

"You...you would not mind if I was around?" Despite needing a brief minute to translate, Chise found herself answering affirmative without hesitation. Fretting slightly, Elias let out a small whine and said, "Are you not frightened of me?"

Well, maybe she should be, but when she really thought about it,"Why would I be? You've only been nice to me."

Elias's eyes went completely dark his jaw dangling open. After a few minutes of dumbfounded silence, he shook his head and spoke slowly, his words dripping out one at a time as though he was struggling with his own translation. "I would...like to stay...if I'm not any trouble."

Chise rose and offered her hand as he had done for her yesterday.

"Then let's go."


	4. Cheap Food Among Friends

**Bit longer chapter this time. I hadn't intended it that way but here we are. As per suggestion, when Chise is switching between languages I will show that in the text presentation. I haven't decided how just yet since it will be a while until she needs to that.**

 **The Ancient Magus Bride belongs to Kore Yamazaki**

* * *

The spare key clicked and Chise poked her head into the apartment. The center room and kitchenette were bare as she knew them to be but tonight she would take no chances. She slipped inside, locked the door behind her, toed off her shoes and deposited her book bag against the coffee table in a single fluid motion. She considered drawing the curtains on the glass doors leading to the mini awning but decided that the fifth floor facing away from the road was far enough from prying eyes. The apartment was stifling enough without cutting out natural light.

One last scoping glance around the room, all clear. "Ok, you can come out now."

Her dim shadow cast by the overhead light began swirling and ribboning into the air. The blackness fell away leaving Elias' thin hunched over form towering in the apartment room. A loud thud sounded as Elias stood upright allowing his horns and parietal bone to become very acquainted with the ceiling.

"Are you ok?!"

He rubbed the top of his skull. "I'm fine. However…" the shadows enveloped his body once again leaving him as liquid darkness for just a second. When it stopped Elias stood before Chise exactly like before except now he stood only a head taller than her.

"Wow." He was just full of surprises now wasn't he? He cocked his head

"Is this better?" He asked eagerly.

"It's perfect." Chise nodded, "Wait here for a moment, I'm going to change out of my uniform." She secured a change of clothes from her small cardboard box where she kept the few things she owned and stole into the bathroom. She returned briefly in her Capri jeans and an oversized tee that almost hung to her knees. No one ever took the time to decipher her correct clothing size but too large was undeniably preferable to the other extreme.

Elias had settled next to the coffee table, and for once Chise was grateful for the lack of furniture in the cramped little apartment. The main room just barely had enough space to accommodate the coffee table and her futon when it was laid out. There had been a television in the center room when she first arrived, however, Reina had moved it into her own room along with almost everything else of 'value'.

Elias pointed at her shin where her gauze was in need of changing. "How are your wounds?"

She sat on the opposite side of the table and shrugged. "Better today, they were mostly just little scrapes. I only had one big cut."

Elias nodded. "Good."

Elias sat quietly, placing his hands on the table his gaze never leaving Chise. She rested her elbows on the table and drummed her fingers. She waited for him to say something…and waited…and waited…and-. Chise swallowed awkwardly and shifted a little to avoid his gaze.

Now what? She honestly hadn't considered what she would actually do if Elias came home with her. Chise could count on one hand the number of times she had someone over to visit. Well, she could count on less than one hand actually.

The silence finally broke when her stomach growled, prompting Elias to shift his head like a curious puppy. Pink bloomed in Chise's cheeks as she laid her hand firmly over her noisy tummy. "Sorry! Oh, uh, are you hungry? I can make us dinner."

Elias made a huffing noise almost like a chuckle. "That sounds good."

Thankful for the interruption, Chise rose for the kitchenette, Elias trailing behind her. She reached for the cabinets before stopping. "Is there anything you want in particular?" He shook his head. "No, anything will do." She hoped he actually meant that.

The cabinets were about as full as one could expect from a home whose occupants avoided being home as much as possible; a half-full box of granola bars, a loaf of bread, cereal and three packages of cup ramen. Deciding the ramen was closest to an actual meal, she seized two packages. Fortunately, there were a half dozen eggs in the fridge that could make the dinner a little more substantial.

Elias watched intently as she heated the stove while pouring water into the cups and depositing them into the microwave. The microwave whirred quietly as she monitored the eggs, two for Elias and one for herself. After both cups were warm and drained, she slipped the over medium eggs atop of the noodles. She placed the cups and two forks, figuring that there was little chance Elias would be able to use chopsticks, on the table. She lastly set two mugs of tap water next to their ramen before sitting down and muttering ' _Itadakimasu_ ' under her breath. Elias resettled at the table, staring at the cup in front of him.

Deciding to lead by example, Chise slowly began her meal, breaking the yolk and twisting her noodles into a spindle on her fork. She looked to Elias and gave what she hoped was an encouraging grin. He took his fork, his entire hand curved around the handle with the prongs sticking out near his thumb, and gingerly poked at his food. Gold egg yolk bled against the prodding utensil as Elias tried to mimic Chise's actions. His elbow bent awkwardly to the ceiling while he churned the ramen in the cup, finally securing a bit only to fling it off as he tried to bring it to his mouth.

"Sorry…" he muttered as Chise cleaned the sticky food before it could stain. She shook her head gently.

"It's ok, here give me your hand." She spread his fingers and placed the fork between his middle and forefinger, securing it with his thumb, in the same manner she would hold a pencil. "Try holding it like this." He flicked his wrist experimentally before making another attempt. After some clumsy maneuvering, he managed to gracelessly drop the noodles between his open jaws. "What do you think?"

He swallowed throatily without chewing. "It's very salty but good."

They spoke very little during their humble dinner. Except for a few small mishaps, Elias quickly mastered the fork as the noodles rapidly disappeared behind his bone jaws. Chise wasn't far behind, all but devouring her ramen and ignoring decorum as she slurped the leftover juice.

Empty cups cluttered the table as they contentedly sighed in unison. As Chise cleaned the table she noticed her eyelids had suddenly grown very heavy. Her gait was sluggish and tired as she tossed the styrofoam cups in the bin. She stifled a long yawn as she sat next to the coffee table once again. How strange, the sun had only just set.

Gaining her attention with a grunt Elias said, "Thank you for the meal. That was the first I have eaten in a while."

Oh, so that was it. Pathetic as it was, the tub of noodles was the first meal she had managed to finish since… she couldn't remember when. Chise had grown so accustomed to the constant sharp ache of her stomach squeezing empty space she had completely forgotten what a full belly felt like.

It was then that she finally noticed the apartment was truly empty save for herself and her odd guest. She could see and hear nothing scurrying along the floor or walls. Even the shapeless ones that seemed to perform no function but to gurgle and take up space were nowhere to be seen. No yokai, no monsters, no demons, nothing.

It was so…quiet.

Keeping her dictionary on hand, Chise said "Elias can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Those… things, like the one that chased me yesterday, do you know what they are? Why no one else can see them?"

Elias seemed to contemplate her words for a moment before answering. "Where I am from they are called fae creatures, or neighbors when they are not openly hostile." He paused while she thumbed the dictionary until receiving the ok to continue. "They are creatures that exist beyond the veil of ordinary mortals. In order to see them a human must have a connection with that veil. But that connection means that the fae can interact with that human as well."

Her brows knitted together. "So… I have that connection?"

"Yes and one of the strongest connections I have ever seen." His eyes regarded her curiously. "I am surprised you do not already know this. The magic you performed earlier was quite impressive."

"Ma-magic?" She blinked and consulted her dictionary; yup _mahō_ , he had definitely meant magic. "What magic?"

"You warmed our meal without any fire." He stated matter of factly.

"Warmed…you mean the oven? That isn't magic it's electricity. It just human technology."

At this, Elias looked very taken aback. His head swiveled around the room as if something that had just been out of sight decided to reveal itself. "Japan is even more different than I thought."

"Wait, are you saying I could do that? Magic?" Despite herself, a small flutter of wonder rose in her chest.

His studious gaze fell on her again. "I believe so." He said slowly. "But I would not recommend it if you are inexperienced like you say. If you are not careful it can be dangerous." Bone fangs clacked and clicked against each other. Maybe it was her imagination, but Chise could have sworn she saw his shoulders tense.

"Why is that?"

"Because your body is so weak." The fluttering froze. "All sleigh beggy are like that."

The frozen hummingbird sitting in her rib cage crashed to her stomach and shattered, seeping ice through her veins.

Long tresses of scarlet trailing like ribbons swam just outside her vision. _Because…so weak…even a baby is stronger…late at night a tiny girl has wandered where a single fluorescent bulb illuminates a narrow hallway. A man is kneeling there and in a few words and a pat on the head, he is gone. Lonely nights and days follow as clothes begin to hang looser and looser. Before long even she is failing, taking step after step leaning and reaching and-_

Chise gasped sharply as her thin nails drew pricks of blood in the muscle of her forearm.

Pressure squeezed in her throat and breathing became difficult. Hurriedly and without much thought she excused herself to take a shower and rummaged her night clothes out of her pathetic little box, just barely acknowledging Elias's reply and finding sanctum in the bathroom.

She hadn't meant to slam the door.

Chise breathed deeply but found her lungs incapable of holding the air as she tore off her clothes in a furious hurry. Water pattered loudly from the limescale coated facet and she lingered under the torrent long after she was clean and rinsed. The water scalded, she could run it hot on these weekend retreats when Reina could not scold her for using it up, until it ran cold from overuse. But still, she lingered shivering and desperate for the sensations outside to distract her from the ones within to no avail.

She was terrified. Not of the inhuman creature sitting just outside her door, but of the feelings and uncertainties thrashing within her. It had been easy to operate on a high when could just act and not think. But her old wounds had torn open so suddenly, so violently, she could no longer tell past from present.

Her arms wove around her chest in a sad subconscious hug to stave off the cold. Why had she dared to think that she could forge a friendship when her mind and body were so pathetically fragile? She almost longed for the time when she was angry, alone and numb; only feeling alive when terror or pain shot through her veins. At least it had been simple.

Eventually, she exhausted her heart and stepped out, numb and dripping, on the cold linoleum. Her scrapes from yesterday and pricks from today needed attendance and she bandaged them absently. After she had meticulously dried and dressed she walked out of the bathroom uncertain of what she would say or do.

Her eyes fell on Elias facing the only window at the back of the center room and at once her nerves calmed. She knew exactly where she was again.

An anchor in the storm. A perch.

Chise walked quietly, her feet padding beside him as she kneeled beside him mirroring his posture. The sky was clear and dark, the clouds retreating on the horizon having decided they had overstayed their welcome. His head had tilted up searching high into the night sky that was always quick to greet the earth on short winter days. A few bright stars dotted the dusk waiting for their brothers and sisters to join their shift.

A thought presented itself to her. "What are the stars like in Lapland?" A considering rumble resounded in his throat.

"The constellations are the same but their positions are slightly different. Some nights the moon and stars are bright enough guide by." His gaze fell to the blaring neon and yellow lights where the city's heart lay "I have never seen anywhere humans make enough light to dim the stars."

"The city is really bright." She agreed.

"Almost as if the stars reside on the ground instead." He hummed.

Stars sitting on the earth. Two lonely little stars sitting in an apartment. What a funny notion.

She hummed wistfully. "The sky unobstructed by human light, stars as far as the eye can see." She shifted to wrap her arms around her legs lying her head against her scrawny and scarred kneecaps. She no longer remembered the searing pain that seized her just moments ago. Her eyes were heavy but she did not think that fatigue was the culprit. "I'd like to see it someday."

Elias turned to stare at her, only one red eye visible from the angle of his skull. Something was different in the light of his eyes from when she first met him in the forest. Something she couldn't place.

On some foolhardy instinct, perhaps an ache to assure herself that he was real, her hand cautiously curled around his. Chise could not meet his eyes.

Claws encircled fingers. "I hope that you will."


	5. Cold Nights

**Unfortunately, I fear my production rate will slow down a bit since I'll be taking a few courses and studying for the PCAT. That said I'll still be working my hardest to provide content. Also thanks so much to everyone who has supported my writing! You all are the best!**

 **The Ancient Magus Bride belongs to Kore Yamazaki**

* * *

 _Above the expanse of powdery opalescent white dotted by proud conifers that stand steadfast against the winter gale, the sky is alight with fire painted in colors beyond the earthly realm. No clouds obstruct the otherworldly flames as wind pushes snow across the earth and into the sky yearning to join the celestial dance but always falling short._

 _Amidst the blanketed shrubs a pair of silvery grey foxes lick the ears of their kits as they brave a rare visit out of their den. Triangular ears stand taunt at the crunch of approaching footfalls whose owner makes no effort to stay hidden. For if he had they would have never foreseen his approach until thorns had snagged into flesh and fur silencing the yipping maws for good._

 _But tonight he hunts for no prey and the vulpine family scurry away into the safety of their burrow to wait out the gales once more. Tonight he hungers not for flesh to quiet a pain in his stomach. Tonight he hungers for something he cannot name. But with persistence and a bit of luck, he might find the one who can._

 _Puffs of fog whistle between closed teeth and out of the diamond at the end of his nose. The wind carries breath and snow alike as it strikes to the bone with its bitter cold. Were he more flesh than spirit he would have surely succumbed to the icy bite. But alas, it only taunts the tresses of his robe and threatens to steal his balance._

 _He gazes overhead at the cosmos slithering down to greet the mortals in its fiery dance. 'Aurora Borealis' the Sami man he had traveled under had called them. The children of man apparently found its rare greeting to be a joyful blessing in its immense otherworldly beauty. He thought this strange when the light was no more captivating than any of the other 'beautiful' scenery and lands he had been presented throughout their wandering._

 _Absently, he wonders what the nomad is doing and where he is. Likely traveling south while tracking his prized reindeer through their migration. His time is surely less occupied now that he is no longer tasked with overseeing his...acquaintance._

 _In the heart of the grove housing both trees who sleep underneath the white blanket and those who stand ever vigilant against the tides of the season he finally finds his prize. He takes the budding sprig in his palm and breaks it from its mother in a flick of the wrist. Scarlet thread, the last he carries, swaddles the needles in apology for the violence and a chaste bow is drawn letting a single string dangle below. A soft glow illuminates his face, casting shadows on the bone. The twigs are eager to join the light above the earth world and flap like the wings of a moth._

" _Lead me O guide, beyond the mist to where," the words he knows to say for the cantrip snag against his teeth. After a long moment, "to where I am meant to be."_

 _Eager to please the sprig flutters and flys east as snow becomes fog. The mist envelopes all he can see._

—

Elias stared at the quarter moon slipping between wispy clouds that remained clinging to the last bit of the prior day's storm. In some way, he supposed he thought the heavenly body would reveal something to him. But, as always, she remained silent.

His eyes once again landed on the young girl fast asleep on the floor. She lay on her side on a thick mat, a thin blanket was draped over her form. Shortly after her bathing she had made to roll out the mat but hesitated. At her somewhat reluctant request, he had helped her lean the table against the wall to make more room. She had offered the 'futon', as she called it, to him but he insisted he could do without. Not a moment after she had laid her head had her body slumped into a heavy peaceful sleep.

Her fingers twitched lightly and that simplest action was beyond fascinating.

There was something about her, something he couldn't place. But every time he looked at her, eyes like glittering morning grass, hair like flames in the night, that rare gentle smile, it abruptly felt as though something in his chest had grown taking up the space needed for his lungs. And yet he did not want for air. The feeling had only strengthened when she touched her hand to his. Unhesitatingly, no heed of claws.

He placed his right hand atop his left trying to replicate the warmth she instilled at the slightest touch to no avail. His hand could hold the heat like a blanket but nothing more. Her warmth was more akin to sitting next to a fire after a long night in the snow. Yet it completely lacked the sting that normally accompanied thawed limbs as it radiated potently but gently. His shoulders rose and fell in a heavy sigh as his hands drifted to the floor in defeat.

So much had changed in less than a week. He had been confused and surprised when the mist had deposited him in a mountain forest of all places. But Master Rahab was said to never dwell in the same place, or time, twice. He had assumed that after sufficiently searching he could locate the master's cabin but that quickly proved futile. It was pure chance that his search for spruce had led him directly in the path of an evil blight and its horrified victim.

He had instinctually saved her without forethought and had initially hoped to slip away before he was noticed. But...something about her was interesting. He had assumed it to be the huge flux of magic radiating from her person, but that did not seem a sufficient answer. A mage in constant contact to the magic pulsing throughout the very air had little use in particular for a sleigh beggy.

Ample opportunities came and went for him to go unnoticed but still, he inspected closer. When the thunder roared and frightened her he was not irritated by her ringing cry but felt a tugging in his chest at her plight? He comforted her completely on impulse and was struck to the core by her calm and curious response. He hadn't planned to remain in the grove, but each time he attempted to leave a strange tingling in his limbs paralyzed him as he imagined the unlikely scenario that she would return.

And then she did.

When she had invited him to her home he had been struck dumb. Lindel had been reluctantly saddled with the responsibility of ensuring the safety the little mystery until he gained independence. And that was only after prompting and guilting from his Master. She had seemed eager to ensure he was in good hands. Not her own of course. But Elias had not argued, seeing little detriment in accepting a helping hand. Even though the senior mage was vocal about preferring solitude.

And yet Chise had asked for his presence. Even going as far as to deny that she feared him.

A strange thumping arose in his chest at the thought, but it was quickly followed by icy constriction. His tongue writhed absently against his teeth and he immediately quashed rising answer in his throat. He let out a disgruntled sigh. If experience had taught him anything it was that humans were quick to fear and even quicker to lie.

She could never know the truth. He could not become complacent.

But in the meantime, he could accept the strange turn fate had taken. He observed her silently as her chest rose and fell peacefully to the tune of gentle breaths. She kicked lightly and her shin fell free of the blanket. His eyes fell to her ankle, inspecting the curiosity that had become clear to him when she had changed her clothes. Pink markings in a half moon encircled the joint, dotted by purple-yellow bruises where veins had busted open. The recent bite caught his attention, but further inspection proved that it was not a unique occurrence.

Her body was littered with scars. Faint imprints of scratches bites and gashes marked her all over, no flesh unscathed. Few appeared very deep, her subconscious magic accelerating her healing without her knowledge. But their sheer number prevented lasting healing. Visions of monsters tearing her pale skin between razor teeth arose in his mind's eye. The unbidden images were as clear as day and made his stomach churn and blood boil. He couldn't fathom why.

A noise sounded from a ceiling corner and his entire frame stiffened. A strange little creature squeezed through the cracks and hung to the wall. It looked much like a little squirrel but with a long prehensile tail instead of a bushy one. And with six eyes. Its nose twitched as it chittered on the wall before crawling across the ceiling above to where Chise lay.

Absolutely not.

Low deep growling, like wind surging through thick brambles, brought the creature's attention away from the slumbering girl. Elias' jaw was locked shut but his eyes glowered with the reflective shine of a hunter in the night. To further his point Elias crawled slowly next to her, his eyes never leaving the bold intruder. The imp's eyes blinked in a wave. Finally, it hissed, showing off its small needle-like teeth and slunk out the hole it came. The queen bee's knight was simply too vigilant.

Elias gave a satisfied huff. However, he was troubled. Evidently, there were still creatures that found a sleigh beggy's perfume more enticing than a halfling's stench was repulsive. He knew that not all would be dangerous but plenty would be. Like just a moment ago.

Silently, he considered her again, the numerous markings on her soft skin shouting even louder than before. Without much thought, he settled next to her on his belly. Few would come near if he were this close and even if they did, he would know.

Her face was mere inches from the left of his skull, her arms tucked close to her body. He rose slightly, propping his skull against the crook of his elbow. Smooth breaths tickled against the bridge of his nose. His arm autonomously curled over her back and he could have sworn the corners of her mouth rise upward. Interesting. Sighing he felt his own body grow leaden with exhaustion...and something gentler.

He didn't understand why he was here or what the future held, but he knew one thing.

He would let nothing hurt her no matter what.


	6. And Many More

**Longer chapter again, hopefully that makes up for the long wait ^^; My apologies, school and tests and this chapter just fighting me drew out the process.**

 **The Ancient Magus Bride belongs to Kore Yamazaki**

* * *

It was only after a sharp twisting hunger refused to be ignored any further did Chise finally rouse from her blissful sleep. But as she breathed in her surroundings with still closed eyes she almost resounded to travel back to the realm of dreams.

Warm. So warm.

With each beat of her heart a small blossom of heat rose and settled in the blanketed nest she found herself in. A comforting weight on her back held her close to a breathing presence that smelt of winter pine and maple leaves. Her stomach screamed again and she finally relented, slowly drawing her eyes open.

Something obstructed her view but as she blinked away the haze of sleep her mind registered the obstruction as white bone. Inches from her face. She jolted, inhaling sharply through her nose, as she found herself nose to skull with Elias. Recollection of the prior day's events quickly seeped into her and shock was replaced by curiosity. So he does sleep.

He lay on his belly with his left arm curved around her shoulders. She wondered whether this was deliberate or subconscious unsure which she would prefer. His skull was tucked up on his curved right arm to prevent his horns from uncomfortably jamming into the floor. The red of his eyes was nowhere to be seen. She found it interesting that she could see nothing in his eye sockets, no bone or brain behind, only black vacancy. His breath whistled out slow and even, punctuated by light snores.

Curiosity got the better of her as she gradually uncurled her right arm from her chest. With no small amount of hesitation, the pads of her fingers slowly and delicately fit into the joint connecting his mandible and cranium, exploring the surface. Elias stirred slightly and she froze but his eyes remained dark. Her fingers then began to drag delicately across the ridge of his teeth as a sound almost like a rumbling sigh vibrated from his throat, through his skull, and against her fingers. His skull was smoother than she could have imagined, bearing no cracks or scuffs one could assume of dried bone. It reminded her bizarrely of dolphin skin causing her to wonder if there was a covering like on the antler of a stag.

Entranced, she repeated the motion until her stomach and bladder joined forces to angrily tear her out of her reverie. Killjoys.

She carefully retracted her arm, anxiously expecting him to awaken at any moment but he remained somnolent. But as she attempted to untangle herself from his embrace the tune of his snore was interrupted. His eyes slowly flickered into view as he looked to her briefly before his large jaws stretched in a yawn, tongue curling in a semicircle. "Good morning Chise."

Heat rose to her face as she became extremely aware of her current position held close to him. She gulped and smiled shyly, "Good morning." He yawned again gingerly releasing her and groggily rose to his haunches. She followed suit and her blanket fell to her waist in a crumble. The chilly February morning permeated through the windows, seeping over her skin now that her protection had slipped off. She shivered as goosebumps peppered her arms before frowning in recollection. "Were you cold? I forgot to get you a blanket."

He tilted his head consideringly "No, honestly I was pleasantly warm."

The rosy blush in her cheeks flared down her face. Just what does one say to that? "Uh, good to know." Another chorus of angry organs erupted. "Excuse me!" She stole into the bathroom leaving a confused Elias perched on the living room floor.

She returned shortly noting that the sun had drooped much further than she would have assumed. "Would you like breakfast?" In the corner of her eye, she caught the oven clock. Oh. "Or...lunch." Well, full tummy, warm blanket and no fear of razor teeth, no wonder it had been the best night sleep she had in years.

Despite it being the wrong meal time Chise decided on cereal regardless and placed their blue glass bowls on the coffee table that Elias had resettled. The meal was quick and uneventful and Chise found herself growing pleasantly used to the idea of finishing her plates. But as she returned the dishes and boxes to their places the emptiness in the kitchen becomes impossible to ignore.

Chise eyed the counter and sure enough, there were bills as promised by her caretaker. Thumbing through them she counted twenty-five hundred yen, enough for herself, although she had rarely before bothered spending on food she couldn't finish. But in order for this to feed both of them for two days...she mentally cataloged the restaurants she knew carried thrifty options and generous portions. At first, she considered sit down or pick up places, but at the thought of walking out alone or Elias having to hide when it truly wasn't necessary… a delivery fee was decided to be an inconsequential expense. She would probably need to order early so as not to compete with the Saturday traffic.

Oh, that's right. "Doyōbi…" She muttered blankly as her focus dissipated. She turned fifteen today. Older than she would have ever assumed she would be. But ultimately she was faster than the thought. And as cowardly as she feared.

Her eyes cast downward and her mouth drew into a rigid line. Chise did not like pain and would take countless measures to avoid it. But she had told herself a hundred times that it would be worth it. Even if it hurt, it wouldn't hurt for long. And then it would never hurt again. But time and time again her cowardly fear of a little pain won out against the promise of peace.

"What was that?" Elias prompted her.

She chewed her words and swallowed down her unprompted melancholy before answering, "Oh um, it's Saturday and today is my birthday." She hoped he would leave the subject at that but his head cantered in intrigue.

"What does that mean?"

"Um, it means on this day fifteen years ago I was born." She struggled to swallow the lump lodged in her throat.

He hummed thoughtfully. "I was unaware that humans cataloged the years they have lived. Lindel never did as far as I know."

Oddly, something green and clingy in her chest coiled at the mention of this 'Lindel'. "Who is Lindel?"

Elias looked away. "...An acquaintance. We traveled together for some time."

Speaking became strenuous as the coil wound around her teeth like creeping ivy. As though if she spoke too quickly or carelessly it would break free of her teeth and attack out her mouth. She pursed her lips as she took a steadying inhale. "Oh, did you two get separated?" She said as coolly as she could muster.

"No, I left."

"Why? Did something happen?"

He was silent for a long moment before, "...No, he just didn't want my company anymore. Or perhaps he never did."

The jealous coil in her chest unwound and withered as quickly as it appeared. "What makes you say that? Did he say something to you?"

His face still turned away, Elias' red pupil trained on Chise briefly. "No…" He looked away again, "but he didn't have to."

It was Chise's turn to be silent. In her experience rejection came in two forms. One where they would wear it on their face and speak it loud for god and everyone to hear. And the other in which they would somehow believe that their almost polite demeanor would disguise the disgust in their eyes. They would never say that they hated her, but the lengths they went to avoid speaking to her at all, the almost religious efforts they made to avoid her eyes, said enough.

Whether for his comfort or her own she sought to change the subject. Her brow furrowed in sudden inspiration. "Could Lindel do magic?" She hoped he hadn't noticed her brief bout of petty jealousy toward this man she had never met.

"Yes, he was a very powerful mage and taught me much of his craft."

"So...what is a mage exactly?"

"Mages are humans, usually, that are not only able to interact with fae creatures, but can utilize their power as well. They cooperate with neighbors to perform magic and work miracles." He placed his hand to his chin, a somewhat amusing action given the length of his face. "Magi will often live for centuries, perhaps that is why they choose not to catalog their years."

Oh great back to this just when-wait, "Centuries?"

He nodded, "Lindel was several centuries old perhaps even millennia."

She pursed her lips considering her next question carefully, "How old are you then? Do you know when you were born?"

His jaw opened as if to speak but air hissed as his body tensed as though stung. His jaw carefully clacked closed, "I do not know."

She was struck by his unease and sought to comfort him in some way. "Well, what if we choose a day for your birthday then so we can celebrate?"

"Humans celebrate the anniversary of their birth?"

"Usually?" She was venturing into uncharted waters but the piqued set of his posture encouraged her to venture further.

He hummed in thought, "What does the celebration entail?"

She shrugged. "Cakes and presents and spending time with friends or so I'm told. I haven't really done it in a long time." The majority of her guardians these days were without children, and even then she was rarely in the home long enough to attend the kids' parties.

He hummed again, his eyes dimming, "Today is your birthday, correct?"

"Yes?" She could practically see the arithmetic etched across his face as he worked through his unseen hurdle. His eyes brightened. "Then we will celebrate it today and my birthday can be tomorrow. Then we will know what to do."

Swim back! Swim back! "Oh we don't have to...my birthday really isn't worth celebrating." The day she was born, what healthy person would want to celebrate that?

"Are you sure?" His skull tilted in his puppy-like tell of confusion. "From everything you have told me, it seems to be quite the accomplishment you have made it this far."

"...Accomplishment? No no, I really haven't accomplished anything. I've just managed to stay alive. Nothing more"

"That alone is a much greater accomplishment than you realize." His tone broke from the gentle monotone into something not quite angry but...serious. Urging. "Life is not easy for sleigh beggys. Very few actually make it to where you are right now."

A feeble protest tried to form in her throat but melted before it could leave her lips. She had always considered her continued existence as failure of conviction. The idea of her survival framed as success in any context is so baffling that over and over she fails form words.

Eventually, heavy sigh spilled out as she conceded, "...Alright."

His flickering pupils curved as his head bobbed happily. "What would you like to do then?" She searched her heart and mind but could only arrive at one conclusion. "I'd like to spend my birthday here with you." She stuttered out shyly.

A small gasp rose in his chest and parted his jaws. "I'd like that as well."

The rest of the evening was spent with questions and stories. Elias recounted tales of adventures in the icy void of Lapland while Chise listened eagerly. Chise explained that electricity was akin to miniature bolts of lightning humans captured to power their inventions. When it was finally time to order their dinner Chise chose a bento place and ordered through the old landline in the apartment wall. The mere concept of a phone brought forth a slew of questions from the strange creature displaced in time.

Cake was, unfortunately, distinctly beyond the limits of their budget if they were under the assumption that they would like to eat again tomorrow. Which they were. Instead, Chise decided to settle on two Daifuku mochis with their order. 'Settle' in the sense that the chewy little snowballs were the sweetest treats either of them had in heaven knew how long. Elias hadn't known about the Anko paste in the center and Chise had to stifle her giggles when his mochi almost fell apart after he bit it in half and panicked. A sweet treat for a surprisingly sweet day.

Later as Chise wound down for bed after a much shorter shower than the previous night, Elias settled down next to her mat, similar to how she had found him that morning. His head was already propped in the crook of his elbow as he looked her over. His eyes searched for something before landing on her face with a sigh. "Chise?"

She reclined on her elbow to meet his gaze directly. "Yes?"

His eyes swiveled slightly in what almost looked like embarrassment. "Did you enjoy your birthday?"

Her heart fluttered strangely, for once speeding up not because of fear but for...she wasn't sure. Her eyes crinkled in a warm smile. "Yes, very much so."

He nodded, satisfied. "Good."

Reaching aside for her blanket, Chise came to a realization, her cheeks burning at the boldness of it. Taking the blanket in her right hand she draped it over her side before holding it open in silent invitation. Elias' jaws parted in a small gasp before clicking closed. He scooted as close as he could, curling his arm over her and tucking the blanket around the both of them. His rumbling sigh enveloped her body as her eyes slowly sealed. Her feet stuck out of the blanket, but she was by no means cold. 


	7. Anchor

**Just some quick fluff heavily inspired by chp 10.5 :)**

 **The Ancient Magus Bride belongs to Kore Yamazaki**

* * *

They had every intention of spending the day deemed to be Elias' birthday celebrating with questions and stories and sweets. But…

"Does it really bother you this badly?" Elias asked the quivering ball of blanket that was Chise.

She tried to answer through gritted teeth but another resounding boom broke her words into a piercing shriek. Once her adrenaline lowered enough for intelligent thought, she sighed and nodded as she tried to calm the tremors assaulting her frame.

The brief respite in storms had ended and invited grey clouds to return on double time to make up for two days of absence. A late dreary breakfast had fooled them into believing that the puffy invaders were benevolent, desiring only to blanket the sky in monotonous gray. But the moment Chise's hand had curled around the phone for a birthday late-lunch-early-dinner the clouds' true colors arrived with a blaring crack.

Elias looked to her, then out to the sheet of rain assaulting the outside pavement, then back to her. He cocked his head in his signature tell of confusion. "The storm and the lighting are dangerous, but our shelter seems more than sufficient. I must admit I am unsure what it is that you are afraid of."

Chise barked a hard scoff, "Just because the lightning can't hurt me doesn't mean it doesn't scare me!" She sighed and apologized for the harsh tone. If Elias was upset he said nothing. Instead. he leaned down until he was crouched down at her eye level, much like how they first met. His eyes wavered in a curious plea, asking the questions his voice did not know how to ask.

She sighed again relenting, "Besides...it's not really the thunder I'm afraid of." At this, his eyes flickered in an action akin to a blink. "Then what is it that you are afraid of?"

His position couldn't help but remind her of the day they met, a stormy evening that was mere seconds from becoming irreversible. Though she supposed in some ways it became so regardless. Thunder was not what she knew would harm her if given the chance. Thunder was a warning of things to come. The herald of lightning and the destruction it brings. How unfair it was that harmless sound bore the brunt of her fear.

"Remember when you met me in the clearing? When that monster was chasing me?" He nodded curiously. "Well, that really wasn't unusual for me at all. Anytime there's a storm I can almost guarantee that something bigger and nastier than usual is close behind." Her nose pointed to the floor in thought. "Maybe it's the weather that makes them stronger than normal or just they know I'm more vulnerable. But either way, when I hear thunder, I know that I'm in danger." She frowned in a huff. "Before, even if I had shelter it didn't mean something small couldn't squeeze in and try to bite me."

Elias' red eyes narrowed in thought. "I see, so you have come to associate thunder with attacks from predatory fae." He muttered as much to himself as to her. His head shifted from side to side as he gingerly rose to his haunches. Something was playing out in his mind, but she just couldn't figure what. He regarded Chise for a moment longer before unceremoniously plucking her loose of her blanket and swooping her into his arms. Before she could blink she was seated sidelong in his lap with his lithe arms tucked around her snugly.

Stammering and blushing furiously she finally managed, after hastily remembered to speak English, squeaking out, "Wh-what are y-you doing?!" He craned his head to meet her gaze, a difficult maneuver considering his height. Even when modified for the apartment, he was still larger than her. His eyes were somehow both confused and confident.

"You are afraid of neighbors attacking you, but if I am nearby they will leave you alone and you have nothing to fear." He stated in equal parts self-evidence and confidence, like a child proudly explaining their solution to the newspaper's brain teaser. His smile could not have been more apparent had it been drawn along his teeth.

Chise's mouth parted like a gaping fish as she tried to calm her racing heart. Sure he had draped his arm over her twice thus far, but this close she could practically hear his… his heart.

Her chagrin was momentarily forgotten as her attention became drawn to his left breast which happened to sit adjacent to her right ear. The shell of her ear gradually rested against his torso followed shortly after by her fingers. Sure enough, she could hear and feel his pulse surging under his skin. The gentle *ba-dmp, ba-dmp* thrumming neath her ear was oddly hypnotic.

Before this moment she hadn't been sure he had a heart. Absently, she wondered when she had last been close enough, vulnerable enough, to another person to have felt a heartbeat. This small reassurance that there was, in fact, another living being with her in the storm, surprisingly calmed her more than she could fathom.

Breath whistled through her lips in a calm sigh as she sank into his embrace. Distantly, she registering his arms shifting to accommodate her and a soft rumbling hum. "Is it helping?" Elias asked with some trepidation.

Before she could answer another crash echoed through the walls. Her eyes screwed shut and her fingers clenched Elias' robe. Simultaneously, Elias both pulled her closer to his chest and shifted his palm over her ear like a strange clawed muffler. The noise dulled, she could instead focus on his heartbeat. And sure enough, her own heart calmed in turn. When the rumbling finally died they both relaxed their respective chokeholds and resettled comfortably.

Chise decided she would just have to get used to blushing around this absurdly forward but kind creature. "Yeah, it helps a lot." Elias sighed contentedly as his hand took to gently stroking her back up and down.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way. They had a few scattered attempts at conversation but the thunderclaps seemed to take joy from of interrupting them. They soon decided to sit comfortably and quietly in their embrace, occasionally assuming a defensive position against the thunder. The warmth of his arms was so comforting that Chise could almost fall asleep again. They both did just that at one point when she groggily opened her eyes to feel Elias draped over her like a snoring ragdoll.

Eventually, the rain slowed from a roaring assault to a sleepy drizzle. Chise would have to move sooner or later if they were to have anything for dinner. A nagging prickle in the back of head reminded her that today Elias had wanted to celebrate his birthday. And that the day had all but been spent with no celebration toward it as she had promised.

Guilt settled in her chest at her selfish weakness as she fought the hot tears that were just on the edge of spilling. In her efforts to choke down tears a cracked sob escapes her throat. Elias tilted his head, humming in question. "What is it now? I thought the thunder leaving would make you feel better?"

Chise cleared her throat again in an effort to hide her stupid outbreak and control the damage done. "I'm sorry, it's just, today was supposed to be for your birthday and I didn't do anything for you. And you had to help me…" She just doesn't know how not to be selfish when it comes right down to it.

Elias considered her for a moment before slipping his hands under her shoulders and positioning her along his lap to better face him. "Admittedly, I'm not sure why you are upset that I chose to help you. But I can say that there is little I would have enjoyed more on my 'birthday', or any other day, than sitting quietly here. I can not say why, but I quite like holding you close like this." As if to illustrate his point he rose a hand from the floor and delicately palmed her cheek.

Her face was already as red as could be but she cannot meet his eyes. Thin pale fingers met the claws held against her cheek in the only assurance she could think to give. She didn't know what to make of this, bizarre positive attention, but she resounded to accept it at least for now.

She was still too selfish to keep him away from the poison that is her curse.

"Frankly," he started as his unoccupied arm came to wrap itself back around her waist, tugging her close. "the thought of you alone where anything could come and harm you makes me uneasy...so," He held her closer lowering his maw to lightly nuzzle her temple, "I'll just have to be near you all the time."

Her lips parted in a small squeak and her heart somehow found a way to beat even faster. Some part of her was unnerved by the idea of her solitude shrunken, the number of people that could hurt her or she could hurt increased by one. But now having had an addicting taste of companionship she believed herself incapable of giving it up. She took a calming breath and leaned back against his chest. She will need to get up eventually, but if Elias truly did not mind, then Chise would quite gratefully soak up the warmth of his arms a while longer.

Reluctantly, she allowed herself a smile. "...Alright."


	8. Sticks and Stones

**My apologies for the long delay. Hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for it. :)**

 **The Ancient Magus Bride belongs to Kore Yamazaki**

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be fine there?"

"There will be no small children?"

"No, they don't have school for another hour."

"Then I will be fine."

A slow deep breath expanded Chise's chest and stomach before puffing out her mouth. The air taking with it the last of her nerves that she would acknowledge. No more stalling.

The cold brass knob filled her palm and slowly turned, opening to the outdoor world. A red mop of hair poked out looking to and fro before cautiously stepping out and locking the door behind her with a clink. Her footsteps reverberated against the concrete of the inner complex building. Tennis shoes clanged against the metal steps and before she knew it the apartment was long behind her.

The early sun peaked over mountains and spilled across the concrete and if she concentrated on remote corners she could see them. Formless creatures and colorful demons alike stood just on the edge of alleys and buildings but not daring a step near. Mist spilled from their maws as they glowered at her openly. Their noses crinkled and fell downward where a dull pair of red lights glowed amongst her shadow.

"Relax Chise," she almost yelped at his muted voice somehow delivered directly to her ear, "nothing will hurt you while I am here." As if to illustrate his point, a lanky fox-faced demon huffed in defeat before spinning on its heels back into the trenches from whence it came. She sighed through her nose. "You're right."

Chise had almost considered letting Elias reside at home while she attended school but the notion was vehemently rejected. She had worried that Elias would have been put out by being forced to reside in her shadow while she attended her daily sentence of obligatory schooling. Yet he resigned to his place beneath her soles diligently with nary a complaint. If he had been put out by anything it was the oven clock shrieking at them to awaken earlier than noon.

More and more creatures peeled away as they came to realize she was no longer an easy target, and to her surprise, the walk to school became almost...pleasant. The tense lines in her shoulders eased and her feet slowed to an almost leisurely pace. How strange it was to walk down the streets with no fear of monsters thanks to the liquid darkness pooled at her feet trailing each step.

Despite the late winter cool still permeating the air, the sun felt warmer and more inviting than she could ever place before. She knew the stretch from the apartment to school like the back of her hand. Every escape route and hiding place was like an old friend. But she found herself noticing small details, colorful designs in store windows, flowers poking through the cement or sweet scents surrounding cafes, that she had always been too busy to notice before. Had it always been this way? Had her newfound security colored everything in a different light? Or was she finally moving slow enough to see it all?

However, her new found calm and quiet has a very noticeable setback that becomes obvious as soon as they entered the schoolyard parameter.

Her whispering classmates, although irritating, were often easy to ignore in the face of more pressing dangers. At least when they weren't taking time out to yank out her hair or push her down the stairs. But these eyes wouldn't care if her shadow was thicker than normal and would gladly glare at her with disdain.

She entered her homeroom building and her stomach dropped as she saw that the hall was not empty. Normally she tended to arrive a bit late and students would already be on the move to class. The bell was yet to ring and students were nestled here and there in the halls eyeing her with disgust or avoiding eye contact altogether. A group of girls resembling ravens in their shiny black hair and congregating in their little nest chittered amongst themselves in Japanese.

"Would you look at that, the gaijin is actually on time." Sneered a girl wearing a pink hair clip.

"Two days in a row must be a new record." Her tall friend replied.

A short mousy girl chirped in with a scoff, "Thank god we're not in D class huh?"

"No kidding, she smells like a first aid kid someone left in the rain." Pink clip said disdainfully.

Mousy girl rose a brow, "How would you know that?"

"Please, she reeks from a block away."

"I once had to deliver a message from my teacher to her class" the tall gal began with an air of authority, "and the freak just sat there squirming and out of nowhere started kicking the desk so hard she made herself bleed. It was horrific."

Chise tightened her grip on her bag and sped down the hallway. Distantly she noted her shadow bristling along the edges. She made a B line for homeroom and sat down heavily despite the classroom's emptiness. Hot shame boiled within her, threatening to spill over her eyes and throat. She shuddered. The day had only just begun and she already felt exhausted.

"...Chise" Elias' voice was just barely a whisper "are you ok?" Closing her eyes with a sigh she answered in whispered English, "Yeah, I'm fine." Wearily, she rested her cheek in her right hand letting her left drift off the edge of her desk. A faint feeling of weight, like a thin mist curled in the space of her palm. Reflexively she curled her fingers inward.

Students began filling in the class just before the bell rung. Chattering rang throughout the walls but she could take solace in the fact that she would no longer be the primary focus. Once the teacher was seated and speaking the gossip quieted down. A few fringe mentions of her name or reputation sounded quietly as class continued but Chise took to focusing on the feeling in her palm rather than the chittering in her ears. Soon enough she found herself able to tune it out well enough to actually focus on class for once. Come third period she found herself reminded of how much she actually did enjoy literature. The feeling of being transported by the story of a book. Forgetting the daily matters that troubled her.

Lunch came around and after receiving her tray instead of returning to the class Chise sidestepped in the hallway and slipped outside. With hurried steps, she found a secluded blind spot from the school cameras in the shade of a cedar tree. Looking both ways she settled against the tree and ran her fingers through her shadow. Black wisps sifted through her fingers like sand as Elias formed before her sitting criss-cross.

A weight she had been unaware of lifted from her chest. "How are you doing?" she asked as she halved her sandwich and handed it to him. Elias accepted it and answered, "I'm fine, although I do wish I understood what the people around me were saying."

"Hmm," she muttered around a mouthful of rice, "You could borrow my dictionary if you think that'd help."

He nodded, "It can't hurt." he swallowed his sandwich before setting his hand on his knees and regarding Chise solemnly. Something was weighing on his mind. "Chise, many of the students...they were talking while they looked at you, why is that?"

She pursed her lips, considering his question, "They...most of them don't like me." She admitted in a defeated tone. "They think I'm weird and creepy."

At this, his eyes narrowed. "Why would they think that?" He sounded completely perplexed.

"Well, most humans can't see the neighbors when they're attacking me. So people think I'm freaking out for no reason or that I just want attention. It causes a lot of problems…" Chise was perfectly aware of how difficult it was to deal with her outbursts. Especially when no one else had any idea how to change anything.

That did nothing to make it easier.

Save for a low humming, Elias was silent for a long minute. "I suppose I can see why they may think that." Chise cast her eyes downward and spooned more rice into her mouth, her teeth clenching much too hard. This was something she knew and accepted, but out of his mouth, it stung. She swallowed roughly.

"But," She stiffened as her jaw was suddenly cupped between his warm large fingers and gently tilted upwards to meet his eyes directly. "They are wrong." His eyes were intense, staring directly past the walls she kept erected around herself. "If they knew even a fraction of the world you know every day, they would be much quicker to bite their tongues." Despite the strength in his voice, she could just barely hear something underneath it. Something pained.

They stayed locked in each other's gaze, neither knowing what to say further. Chise's heart thumped in her ears as she stared into his piercing eyes, ruminating on his words. Part of her felt exposed, frightened that he had gotten past her walls just like that. But more than that, hearing his declaration of validity to the struggles she faced daily, made her happy.

Finally, she nodded and he released his grip. They continued their meal in an awkward silence.

Chise slipped back in the classroom just before recess began and grabbed the wet wipes to begin cleaning off the desks. The teachers didn't usually mind if she didn't eat in the classroom with the rest of the class. But they would get huffy if she didn't help clean up the classroom as that would be unfair to the other students. If she started early she'd be out of the way as much as possible and no one could complain.

She had just finished her third desk when students began putting away their trash and getting their respective cleaning supplies. Desk number four had just been polished enough to see her reflection and she lifted the desk gingerly to place it with the others against the wall.

"Ah!" She yelled as something whacked against her ankles knocking her feet from under her. Two thuds sounded as her hip collided with the floor followed shortly by the desk barely missing her arm. The entire right side of her body ached as she looked up where a burly sandy-haired boy walked away from where she had been standing. Looking over his shoulder, he sneered and rotated his broom so the handle was no longer pointed to the ground. Of course, the teacher hadn't seen. Or heard.

With a grimace, she placed her hands on the ground to push herself back up when she felt a bristling sensation beneath her palms. A yelp rang out through the room as the boy jumped, dropping the broom. He fell to his knee, prying his pant leg over his ankle where a thin score of blood ran. "Sensei, I need to go to the nurse's office." He said beginning to look pale. The teacher relented as the boy and the teacher's aid trotted down the hall like a wounded puppy.

Throughout the entire exchange, Chise was still as a statue. She had a strong suspicion that a certain someone beneath her feet was responsible for the boy's sudden trip to the nurse. In the back of her mind, she knew she would need to chastise him for this. But she could hardly deny that there was something oddly cathartic about someone bullying her actually receiving a slap on the wrist, or ankle, for once. She allowed herself a private grin as she stood with her back to the class, corrected the desk that had been knocked askew and continued her cleaning.

Once recess was finished class resumed without any interruptions. Chise absently heard some whispering about poor Touma going to the nurse after the gaijin looked at him. But she once again focused on the warmth in her palm.

Last period finally rolled around as the teacher rotated for the final class of the day. As he sat down students began digging through their bags and fishing out white sheets dotted with algebra.

Chise's heart sank to her stomach.

She had completely forgotten about the assignment over the weekend. She couldn't even remember if she had written the assigned questions in her blind determination to fill her translation sheet Friday. Her grades were atrocious so it wasn't like the blow would particularly dent her standing. But if she didn't turn anything in...if they called Reina… Her hands fidgeted desperate for any corrective action.

Should she write something down and hand in a dud? No, the teacher had already sat down, she could never write enough in time. Ultimately, she stayed seated, forcing her hands still and desperately praying that the professor wouldn't notice her sheet hadn't been turned in.

The hour dragged on painfully as Chise focused to the best of her panicked ability. Maybe if she did better on tonight's homework, the teacher would overlook her grievance today. Elias must have sensed her agitation as halfway through the class the mist coiled more completely around her palm and forearm. She clasped back in response.

When the bell finally rung she packed up as calmly as she could and made for the door.

"Hatori-san?"

Ice ran through her veins as she cautiously faced her teacher. "A word please?"

She gulped and nodded, slowly making her way to his desk. He waited until most of the student's had exited into the hall before addressing her with a tired look on his face.

"I take it you did not complete the weekend homework."

"N-no, sir." She answered timidly.

"Is there anything particular reason why?" He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "If there is a problem at home we can see-"

"No! There isn't!" She blurted much too quickly. "I-i mean, it was my birthday Saturday and we went out to eat. I meant to do it Sunday but there was a huge storm and we had a power outage and I forgot." It was close to the truth. Close enough. "I really like this home I just forgot with everything thing going on."

Mr. Ito didn't look entirely convinced but he sighed, clearly desiring to end the conversation quickly. "Alright then Hatori-san, but I want it first thing tomorrow along with tonight's homework."

"Um, sir may I have the assignment number again just so I know I have it correct?"

He rose a brow suspiciously but decided it not worth the argument and scribbled a list of numbers on a sticky note. He held the note out between his thumb and forefinger. "I hope you understand you will only receive partial credit for late work."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir." She accepted the paper with a slight bow and hastily made her way out of the class. Her heart still raced from how close she had been to sending a call to Reina, but she slowly felt the painful thrumming in her limbs reside as she trotted down the hall.

As she neared the stairs, she slowed her pace and lingered to the handrail.

Adjacent to the corner of the stairs was a door she was very familiar with. It led to a more secluded path to the school roof, a metal rung ladder. She had taken the path several times and spent many days and evenings there...sightseeing from the roof. Days like today, full of whispering and incidents, often led her there. Always so tempted to follow in her footsteps.

Her fingers unpeeled from the metal railing and she took small steps toward the door. Slowly, she reached for the handle, fingers outstretched. Her fingers twitched as she stood an inch from the door. She peered downward and just caught the outline of thorns and afterimage of a red glow.

She closed her fist and sighed, allowing herself a private smile as she turned for the stairs.

"Let's go home."


	9. Alone Together

**Once again so sorry for the delay on the chapter its been really crazy on my end. My sister had a baby, I got a new job and just the holiday to name a few ^^;**

 **The Ancient Magus Bride belongs to Kore Yamazaki**

* * *

Chise was hasty but diligent as she checked the apartment's vacancy, silently thankful for the absurd lengths her cousin stretches out her business ventures. Seconds after the door clicks shut Elias emerged from the shadows in a rush and Chise sighed in relief. Although he had been present all day his long bony face is a sight for sore eyes. The sentiment was one he evidently shared for as soon as he was solid again he cupped her cheek in his right palm in almost reverent gentleness. He echoed her sigh, his breath sweeping over her red face in a rush, fanning the tips of her hair between his fingers.

It was so strange to be so sure that his feelings were exactly the same as hers. She blinked slowly, caught in the moment and hypnotized by his earnest gaze. The pads of his fingers fit in the curves of her jaw like she had done when she awoke beside him. She absently wondered if he recalled the action from his subconscious.

Belatedly, Chise pursed her lips and gripped her book bag tighter. If she wanted any hope of finishing her three days of math, not to mention her other subjects, she would have to start soon.

Her books spilled across the coffee table in a series of dull thuds. Fortunately, both science and history were reading assignments and the professors would never call on her if their lives depended on it. English was similar, translate and transcribe a paragraph of your choice from the provided kabuki play passages from hiragana to informal English. She normally dreaded this process, but her past days of constant English moved the work from a sluggish crawl to a leisurely walk.

All the while Elias hung just to the side of her. Although he sat corporally, he took the role of her shadow, all the same. Entranced in her movements eyes following where she goes, silent but ever-present.

Once the last character was redrawn as a letter she grumbled knowing it could be ignored no longer. Consulting her yellow sticky note, Chise split open the algebra textbook and set to work.

The process was slow and grueling. Finicky obnoxious measurements slowly scratched out to produce something that looked like effort went into it. She hated math on the best of days, this stupid fake math that can't even be bothered to use numbers makes her want to pop a vein. But something about this assignment, aside from its extended length, grated at her nerves.

When it came down to it no matter how hard she would work on this assignment she would never understand it. She would work stressfully for several extra hours and receive a grade only slightly less abysmal than if she turned in nothing. It felt so pointless to toil and struggle for someone who wouldn't pay her a passing glance. Who acted disgusted when she asked for help.

A hot gruff groan built in her chest and slipped through ground teeth, burning her nostrils. Distractedly she adjusted her bangs harshly and repositioned against the coffee table. In her shuffling, she didn't hear Elias shuffle closer, peering over her shoulder. She jumped slightly when his hand slipped past her, the plum pad of his finger landing in between the unknown X and a pair of parenthesis.

"This one needs to be applied to all of the numbers inside the curves. It's not a number, but it can still act like one." He said simply. No trace of judgment or impatience could be found in his voice.

Her eyes followed his hand as he retracted. When their faces fell on each other he made a small nod in gentle urging. Her gaze returned to the paper. It couldn't hurt. Slowly she applied his suggestion, more came as she worked, and the picture became clearer and clearer.

"Don't forget to add and subtract this value because there are two possible answers." She did just that and wrote out what had to be the closest thing to a properly done solution she had ever written. Another sigh spilled out, not of frustration but relief.

She leaned back on her elbow to look up at him fondly. "How do you understand math so well?"

His eyes crinkled in that glowing smile she had come to recognize. "When working with the fae, especially finicky ones, one must understand proportions and numbers. Even across different understandings. Many humans have met their end by accidentally slighting a proud spirit." She chuckled at this, the absurd image of a faerie angrily stabbing at a calculator coming to mind.

As they worked together the heat of her frustration subsided. Her jaw relaxed and her breathing became less forced as her effort no longer felt futile. One after one they marked off the assigned problems until all 30 questions have a line struck through them.

The textbook closed with a satisfying thump as she brought the halves together like a grateful prayer. "Thank you for helping me. I couldn't have done that on my own."

His head tilted, "What have you done then?"

She shrugged, "I just turn in the best I can figure out."

Elias looked back to the book between her hands. "And your teacher does nothing if you haven't learned it?" He questioned.

"Pretty much."

He was quiet at this looking pensive. As Chise began to put her work away the English assignment caught her eye reminding her of their conversation at lunch. "Would you like to look at this assignment with me? I can start teaching you Japanese."

How could someone incapable of moving their face smile so plainly? "I would like that."

He resettled again as she fished out the dictionary. "It'll kind of be working backwards," she mused aloud realizing the difficulty laid in front of her. "I'm probably not a very good teacher." She admitted sheepishly.

"Any teacher is better than nothing." He pauses, "Better than the teachers you have by the sound of it." Chise stuttered unsure what to say when her attention snapped to the door and her heart stopped.

Tapping heels resounded through her eardrums like bass drums. In their shuffling the rattling of keys had been lost. Reina fidgetted through her purse and Chise and Elias were petrified as she looked up to the living room. Then back down at her purse.

She frowned and looked up again to Chise alone. She blinked in bewilderment looking to and fro as she skeptically walked forward. The frown on Reina's face wanted to set in deep but her face was too confused to do so. "Were you…talking with someone? I could have sworn I heard…"

"I was just reciting my English," Chise interjected forcing the most natural tone she could muster, "we have to read our translation aloud in class."

Her cousin's dark red lips pressed together disdainfully as her eyes searched the room. But nothing was disturbed, no exit could be that quick. And there is nowhere to hide in the barren apartment.

"Is…something wrong?" Chise probed in hopes of invoking her pride.

Reina's posture realigned, regaining its commanding indifference as she unknowingly swallowed the bait. "No everything is fine." She turned on her heels to place her purse on the kitchen counter. With her back turned, Chise steadily relaxed against the coffee table and stretched her fingers flat against the carpet. A warm shifting murmured against her palm, seeping between her digits.

"You spent a lot more than normal." Reina's sharp probing drew her out of the private moment. From the counter she stood with the remaining bills in hand, eyeing the child in her care like a hawk.

"I-i," Chise gulped, mentally fumbling to come up with an explanation. "S-since it was my birthday Saturday I wanted to get something a little special." Chise stutters, "Is that ok."

Her predatory stare breaks as she blinks in realization. That had been this weekend, hadn't it? "Um yeah, I guess." She adds under her breath, "saves me from having to get a present."

When Reina finally settled along the coffee table with takeout curry in hand, Chise felt as though she had lived through five separate heart attacks.

She was somewhat nauseous from the continuous back and forths but partook of her curry all the same. A few spoonfuls of spicy rice made the flip-flopping in her belly cease very quickly. The savory flavors danced on her tongue as she actually tasted a meal she should have been well familiar with. Although she would have happily devoured the entire container, a slight shift of her left hand reminds her to stop halfway.

As impatient an eater as she is everything else, Reina finished her rice soon after Chise and moved to throw away their containers.

Like a started rabbit Chise flung forward to guard her bowl from Reina's grip, blocking her fingers from the plastic rim. Her brain catches up with her body as she slowly met her cousin's eyes. Wide eyes narrowed like a bow pulled taunt, aimed at its kill. "What are you-"

"I was just wanting to save it for later," Chise blurted, "maybe for breakfast." She strained under the probing glare until Reina huffed and rolled her eyes. "Sure, that's fine." She sharply plucked her own bowl, standing in a fluid motion where Chise lay in her line of sight all the long way from the table to the trash. The timid clicking of the top and bottom of her plastic bowl resounded in the apartment as Chise watched Reina retire to her bedroom.

An eternity after Reina sealed herself in her bedroom the light under her doorway finally extinguished. A smaller eternity later, during which Chise showered and readied for bed, Elias had still not emerged from the shadows. From her futon, she ran her fingers all through the carpet. They met no resistance.

Suddenly nervous, Chise looked over her shadow. No red lights.

Her throat constricts in anxiety. Her mouth suddenly very dry, she croaked out quietly, "Elias?" Nothing.

She sat up like a shot, searching frantically. Red hair whipped from side to side before swishing toward the small hallway. A thicker patch of darkness slithered from the direction of Reina's bedroom. Her heart relaxed once the shadow knitted itself back into her strange friend. His jaw parted in oblivious confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but…I didn't know where you were."

His posture relaxed as his jaw clacked together in understanding. "I needed to be sure she was asleep before I emerged."

At this confession her insecurity quelled and she found herself feeling oddly guilty. And clingy.

She wrapped her arms around his torso letting the warmth of his body permeate the icy chamber of her lonely heart. He gasped and returned the gesture, tucking his long jaw against her back. A light rumbling sigh vibrated against her sternum.

A similar rumbling from his stomach reminded Chise of the earlier injustice, prompting her to reluctantly untangle herself and make for the fridge. She tried to hand Elias the container of remaining curry but he refused. "You need to eat more."

She frowned. "But you haven't had any." She pushed it toward him again. He held his palm up to push it away. "You haven't eaten enough." His eyes bore into her stern and urging.

She huffed and relented, prying the container open as quietly as she could. She dipped her fork in for a few more bites and swallowed roughly. She rubbed her mouth against her fist. "There," she shoved the container somewhat defiantly at his chest, "now you have the rest."

Elias nodded and made quick and quiet work of the food.

She sighed harshly as he ate, before returning to the futon. Deliberately she lowered herself onto her back, hair splaying across the ground and staring at the ceiling. Her mind felt both restless and sluggish while she deliberated what she should say. But as he laid nest her on his side nothing she has thought of felt correct. Chise looked up to Elias with guilt still lingering in her eyes. "Elias," she whispered, "I'm sorry you had to hide here too. And that I didn't teach you as I promised."

He stared at her for a moment before finally answering, "it's not your fault."

She opened her mouth but choked on her words. Chise knew it would be polite, right, if she told him that he did not need to stay if he wished not to. That he did not need to be tied to a place where his actions and presence were so harshly limited. But she was terrified, horrified, that he would take up the offer and leave her as she was before. Leave her like everyone else. Leave her…alone.

"I'll make sure we have time tomorrow." She promised in a small voice.

He hummed in agreement. She was not the only one feeling needy she realized as Elias settled himself to lie against her, his head tucked along her neck and his left hand taking her right. As her hand clasped back comfort washed over them. Chise still wished they had been given more time today, but with each other held close, she could be held content until tomorrow.


	10. Silver Linings

**I know this has been forever and for that I am very sorry. And for everyone still interested in this fic please know that it means the world to me that you enjoy and support my writing :)**

 **The Ancient Magus Bride belongs to Kore Yamazaki**

* * *

Reina stumbled into the living room where young Chise sat dressed and ready for school with her nose buried in a book. She was confused for all of twenty seconds before remembering that she didn't particularly care about the brat one way or the other. Sleep still thick in her eyes, she rubbed her cheek and trudged to the bathroom with all the grace of a decrepit zombie. Quick work was made of the grime on her face and aftertaste in her mouth before emerging clean and pristine. A bun so tight her forehead was stretched like a taut wire sat atop her head as she slipped into her business casual skirt and blouse.

She fumbled with her keys when Chise called out, "Have a good day." In autonomous response she answered "You too." and exited out the door.

Chise sat in silence, lungs burning on bated breath, for one minute. Two. Five. Ten.

"Coast is clear."

Elias emerged with his jaws stretched wide in a tactless yawn. He had not been happy at the prospect of waking even earlier and would have taken the opportunity to lie asleep in the shadow a bit longer. But with his time with Chise limited, and the threat of being woken by the screaming of her caretaker, it was a more than necessary sacrifice.

After a short breakfast they were on their way to school, Chise in the sun Elias in the shadows.

It was most certainly not her imagination, walking to school was pleasant. The sights, the smells all fresh and new and yet so familiar. Warm sunshine hugging her skin as cool air filled her lungs. For once as she walked into school her back stood straight. She was certain that students stared at her even more scornfully thanks to yesterday's incident but she was hard-pressed to care. Even the class periods, that normally took eons to endure, came and went with little interruption.

During lunch, she once again slipped out of the classroom to the secluded grove under the tree branches. The second her bottom met the grass Elias emerged with his hands presented to her. His mouth parted eagerly as he shoved his cupped claws up to her, "Here."

Blinking, she placed her tray sidelong and peaked down. Sitting in his bowled hands were coins and bills of various sizes and prints. Chise blanched in shock her heart growing erratic at the not unlikely possibility that he had stolen them. She met his face again, that had somehow grown even more pleased than before. "Where...where did you get these?"

"People had dropped them and some were on the ground."

Her body slumped in released tension, thankful he had not slipped shadows into pockets and bags. But…

"Why are you giving me these?"

"You need them." He said simply. His shoulders began to sink in light of her reaction being distinctly not as he had hoped. She thought for a second. They did need money if he was going to eat enough and Reina had certainly noticed their indulgence over the weekend. They had needed it, and so he got it. The simple throughline of thinking brought to mind the image of a child accidentally shoplifting at the supermarket.

Much of his logic ran through that childlike throughline now that she was consciously thinking of it. His decision to celebrate his birthday, how to help her during the storm, striking the boy that knocked her down...oh that was right.

She smiled in indulgent patience. "Elias I appreciate that you got this for me and you are right that we do need it." His shoulders rose in the face of the praise. "But, you'll need to be careful about getting this money. Even if they weren't around it does still belong to somebody." He cocked his head.

"But...they dropped it and didn't return for it." He said in a slightly wondering tone.

"I know, and that sometimes is ok," She poked around through the bills pulling out a five thousand yen note and pointing to the number. "But this is a lot of money, they will notice if it's missing and they might not get to eat if they can't find it."

His shoulders sank again. "I see. I'm sorry."

She smiled again. "It's ok, you didn't know and you were trying to help. Just promise me you'll only pick up the ones on the ground and only take the coins."

He nodded. "Ok."

"And one other thing. I know you were angry yesterday when that boy hit me but you should not hurt them. They might suspect something."

"I was...angry?" His nose pointed down, an unseen obstacle placed before him. "How would I know that?"

Chise blinked, the obstacle now stood in her path. How did she put the feeling of anger into words? And why did she need to? Did it matter or should she just answer his question and leave it at that? She chose the latter mentally sorting through words like she would the keys to her apartment.

"Well, um, your heart beats very fast and it becomes hard to think clearly." She stumbled for breath her eyes meeting Elias' intense curiosity. "Your body will sometimes feel hot and you'll want to make whatever is making you feel this way stop however you can." She hoped this would provide sufficient explanation. If not, it gave Elias plenty to consider as he remained silent for several seconds.

"So then," He began slowly, "I should not act when I feel...angry?"

"Well, you should try not to until you feel calm again. Otherwise, something you might regret later might happen."

This one seemed to confuse him but he nodded in agreement.

Chise took the money from his hands and separated out the coins placing them in the small side pocket of her bag hopeful that the close contact would discourage jingling. She took the three bills and frowned. "Do you remember where you found these?"

He shook his head no. She thumbed a thousand yen note before handing the ten thousand and five thousand back to him. "Just put these somewhere out of the way in the hall. I doubt we can get them back to their owners and the principal would think I stole them but I don't feel right taking them." He nodded and they continued on with lunch without interruption.

As final period rolled around Chise was primed and ready. Before the math teacher had even reached his desk Chise presented her papers, her hands vibrating with barely contained excitement. He accepted without a word and vaguely gestured for Chise to sit. A cautious optimism bubbled in her chest at the rare possibility of a good grade. Well, half a good grade. She wouldn't know until the end of the week, but she found herself oddly hopeful. Before she knew it the class was finished and they found themselves on the trek home.

Once again Chise felt as though she was traveling the path for the first time as her senses delighted in the world around her. Her breath whistled deeply throughout her lungs, bringing with it the sensation of something heavenly. A sweet busy scent begging to be enjoyed. On the adjacent street corner sat a young street vendor happily attending his umbrella-topped grill.

The temptation of fresh sweets and the newfound burning in her pocket was just too much.

"Thank you, come again!" The vendor said with a somewhat artificial but still pleasant smile. Chise nodded through her awkward blushing and hugged her taiyakis and soda to her chest before securing them in her pack.

So many nice little things greeted her in the form of previously unnoticed beauties of the city on her walk home, she found herself wishing it wouldn't end. The thought of the cramped apartment brought tension in her stomach that was strong enough to force her mouth and gaze downward. Her feet came to a halt as she ground her teeth in frustration. She huffed a sigh, forcing herself to take in the surroundings one last time in an attempt to improve her mood. As chance would have it, she had come to a stop right at the spot near the unmanaged ditch.

The same ditch leading to where her life had changed in the span of a minute.

The grass had corrected itself and the rain erased all traces of the chase given days earlier. Sun-soaked air circulated her nose and with no input whatsoever from her brain she found herself once again descending into the forest heart. She trekked long, uncertain if she had since passed where they had met, finally coming to a halt once the city's murmur could no longer be heard.

She glanced down to Elias. It was a funny thing, a shadow peering around looking perplexed. Chise nodded in encouragement. His skull emerged up from the blackness like a dolphin jumping from the water as his body resettled into its solid shape. Away from the school and apartment, he was able to assume his full stature.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"W-well," Chise stuttered, struggling to summon the boldness that led her to that spot, "Reina doesn't really care if I'm home before dark, so we can spend some time together out here."

Despite his shadowy appearance, his entire demeanor brightened with her words. Before she could protest his arms swooped her in as he settled against a tree nestling her onto his lap. Startled though she was she couldn't help the contented sigh the spilled out in conjecture with his.

They ate their taiyaki, crumbs spilling overhead Chise to the forest floor, and sipped their soda as Chise attended her homework. Elias attentively watched her proceed through Japanese to English translation, asking questions as they went along. Once she came to the dreaded algebra, she breezed through the problems thanks to her helpful tutor. Her coursework went more smoothly than she could ever recall even with a constant shower of crumbs overhead. She silently thanked her cheeks for the service of containing food they blessed her with. With their bellies full as they contend basked in the evening sun their yawns slowly dissolved into a full-fledged nap.

When the dusk sun drew into her lashes Chise's eyes slowly fluttered open. She stretched gingerly to avoid waking Elias when something rustled at their side. She shifted to see.

In a circle stood a group of tiny creatures. Their bodies were translucent like raindrop cakes bearing two black dot eyes and pointed noses. Their heads wore acorn caps and small leaves draped their shoulders like cloaks. They were picking at the crumbs of their snacks from earlier, in a few of them she could see the crumbs in their translucent bellies.

Curiously, Chise plucked a crumb from the foliage. The little spirits pipped in surprise as their clear bodies disappeared letting the leaves and caps flutter to the ground in tiny heaps. "It's ok." She urged in Japanese presenting the crumb between her fingers. The closest spirit rose under its cap, it's head lifting the acorn but leaving its leaves flat. It's black eyes looked her over before its body returned raising its leaves. Stumpy clear hands stretched out and took the crumb. It shoved the whole crumb into a mouth that opened up in its clear body and squealed happily. The rest of the little spirits arose from their fallen leaves hopping close and hugging her fingers.

She laughed lightly as Elias' skull sunk into the corner of her vision.

"They're cute."

"Yes, but you should still be cautious with neighbors." His words rumbled against her back as his arms wove more tightly around her. "Small cute things can be just as dangerous as the large scary ones."

"Even so, with you here, I'm safe right?" Chise replied. Elias hummed approvingly, eyes forming semicircles. "Are these little..." She searched her mind, "donyurei dangerous?"

"Donyurei?"

"Acorn spirits," She shrugged, "I don't know if that's what they're called, but I think it fits."

"These spirits have taken a liking to you. They are too weak to be harmful but that doesn't necessarily mean they can't be helpful."

Chise's smile faltered. "How would I know when they're safe or not?"

Elias hummed. "There are rules of thumb that mages can know, but even those have exceptions or can be unique to their region of origin. It is likely that much I know of Lapland is useless here."

He reached for one of the spirits, extending his forefinger. The spirit sniffed then hopped on. Elias brought it close and whispered to it. He lowered it back down and spoke in a language Chise didn't recognize. The spirit glowed a soft blue and swept its arms forward. The earth before it glowed and shifted until a small sprout wriggled up from the soil. The sprout twirled and budded opening up to a tiny white flower like on the oaks in springtime. The spirit plucked it and presented it to Chise with a smile crinkling it's dot eyes.

"Thank you." Chise accepted smiling in turn.

"The only way to truly understand neighbors and their magic is to study and practice. The way of mages is to know the ways of the magic around them. To sense it and utilize it. Accepting the world as it is and learning how to interact with everything around you."

One the spirits had nestled itself in her palm nuzzling her thumb.

"I never really had the chance to appreciate it before." This new perspective of the world around her as a haven instead of an enemy had brought forth something that had lain dormant inside her. "Knowing now that not all of it was dangerous." A quiet but steady hunger to see and experience more of the world. "I... I want to learn about it. The magic around me." She would heed Elias' warnings about performing the art of magic. But she could no longer just sit idle.

If Elias had sensed this shift within her was impossible to say. But whether because of an unconscious detection of her conviction or something beyond her knowledge he took in the significance of her declaration.

The forest felt alive as Elias repositioned his arms possessively around her waist. "Then we should begin soon."


	11. A Girl's Best Friend

**Once again thank you for your patience and reading this story :)**

 **The Ancient Magus Bride belongs to Kore Yamazaki**

* * *

Their first week in the strange situation they found themselves in came and went. New routines became established, waking early to assure mutual chances at breakfast, scouring the library for any books related to the magical customs of japan. Evening snacks, and homework in the forest, followed by lessons in magic and language respectively.

As Chise had suspected, Reina was unconcerned if she returned late and even seemed somewhat pleased she didn't have to share dinner company. Even her teachers had reluctantly admitted that her assignments were improving. And to top it off Reina would once again be gone this weekend while she visited a friend from college.

Not to say they were no hiccups. One such hiccup greeted her that Sunday morning in the form of Elias' nose hovered worriedly over her stomach.

Sleep covered her like a film of moss that stretched and cracked as she forced her eyes open. She had no reason to feel this lethargic, she thought, their day yesterday had been spent leisurely reading through tomes of Japanese folklore.

Concerned wuffles whined through Elias' nose as he looked her over again. "Elias," She groaned, "what's wrong?"

"Chise, are you injured?"

She blinked. "What?"

"I smell blood." Troubled pants racked his frame never ceasing his frantic inspection. "I don't understand, I was here all night… I should have known... what could have…" he muttered in increasing frustration.

"Blood? I'm not…" realization crashed into her like a tidal wave. She sat up quickly forcing her knees together in frantic damage control. The sporadic movement served only to further worry Elias, as he froze eyes flitting from her face to his claws and back again. Her hands came up in placating motions. "It's ok! Just... please help me to the bathroom."

Smoky shadow dissipated and reformed just as quickly as his arms gripped her back and under her knees. As he lifted her in smooth bridal carry Chise quickly inspected where she had laid on the futon thankful for the uninterrupted color that signaled her fear was unwarranted. His strong legs crossed the apartment in hurried steps till the pads of his feet hit linoleum. She wriggled slightly and Elias relented to let her stand.

"Thank you, now just wait out here for a moment." He made to protest briefly before nodding as she closed the door.

A brief search in the under-sink cupboard yielded exactly one product. Delightful.

To say Chise's cycle was irregular was a gross understatement. There were occasions where entire seasons would pass between the end of one and the beginning of another. As such, she rarely requested sanitary products and that morning happened upon the bad luck of Reina's supply being all but empty. Her head fell back and her eyes winced shut in a grimace. Not only would she have to devise a way to calm Elias, who had almost certainly melted into a puddle of anxiety by now, but also they would have to run to town and buy more pads.

So much for our nice day, she thought dejectedly. She supposed in a strange way she should have been grateful for this undeniable sign that her health had improved ever so slightly thanks to the steady influx of food she had enjoyed since Elias' arrival. Gratitude was difficult to muster however, as her organs decided they had stood idle long enough in the form ripping spasms across her abdomen. She grunted as she strained off the floor. There was work to do.

The door opened to the scene of Elias nervously fidgeting before fixing his eyes on her.

She breathed deeply before exhaling an explanation. "Its Ok Elias, I'm not hurt. It's perfectly normal for girls to bleed every so often." She prayed silently that she would not have to explain menstrual cycles to him in detail.

His fingers flexed anxiously, making unclear whether this explanation had calmed him or worried him further. "You are...not in pain then?"

"Well I wouldn't say that." she blurted as immediately as she regretted. Elias' entire posture stood on end ready to jump the second she showed discomfort. "I mean, it's uncomfortable but not unbearable. We'll just need to run to town to grab a few things."

Through a truly herculean effort, Chise somehow managed to get dressed while keeping Elias stable as they headed out to town. A grueling trek later found Chise staring at a convenience store racks. She scratched her head in genuine confusion as to which size and amount she needed.

She finally chose and mentally ran over any possible necessities. Her figurative and literal coin purse was slightly heavier as of late thanks to Elias' habit of swiping free change off the ground. Thankfully he did refrain from the paper money as asked. As she was mentally debating the cost of painkillers, her attention was drawn to a pair of girls arguing across at the candy aisle.

"Oni-Chan?" the younger girl whined, "Can we get chocolate for Haru?"

"No," Her sister scoffed, "mom only gave me enough for dad and nii-san."

The little sister's tiny fists shot down spiking her shoulders in a heated attempt to appear larger. "But you have money!"

"Yeah, but I'm not paying for chocolates for your little crush." The older sister continued unaffected. "You should have thought of it before the day of."

"Pleaaase? I'll do your chores for the week?" The younger one pleaded quickly changing tactics.

"...Make it two weeks and you have a deal."

Chise absorbed the meaning of her accidental eavesdropping as the sisters loudly made their way to the checkout. Why had they made such a fuss over candy? And more importantly, why did she feel it was so important to her right now?

Shouldn't have waited till the day of...the day of what? She mulled to herself. It couldn't have been three separate birthdays...oh. Well, that made two glaringly obvious surprises before lunch.

Chise was passingly familiar with holidays that forced family participation to at least acknowledge her as an occupant of the household. But a purely social holiday, Valentine's Day, was as foreign a concept to her as what it felt like to stand under the Eiffel tower. She had heard about, seen it on tv, even observed chocolate-coated rendezvous at school. But actual active participation? Well, that required several things, money, time, a recipient. All things she didn't have.

Didn't have until…

Her eyes flitted down to her feet. To the passing observer, the odd branching patterns of her pale shadow cast in the artificial storefront light would be attributed to the irregular shapes of the snack aisle. That same snack aisle she quickly found herself striding towards where the sisters had stood arguing not a minute earlier.

The electronic doorbell of the convenience store blared in her ears as Chise left feeling like a thief seconds away from apprehension. Despite having paid for the entire expense without dipping into the last of their food money. Her shopping bag's weight felt as though it belonged to someone else but she strode forward.

She was all but running by the time they reached the apartment and took the stairs two at a time. The door opened, shut and locked all in one motion. In the same second that her back thudded in emotional exhaustion against the door a wave of shadow surrounded her. His face formed first clearly desperate to see and speak to her before all else. His arms and legs took a full second longer to form as he scanned her for discomfort.

Summoning all her courage she plunged her hand into the grocery bag, fishing furiously. "Chise, what are-"

"Here!" she exclaimed louder than intended. But she knew that without considerable force neither the words nor the present would reach their destination.

He was taken aback for several silent seconds, staring slack-jawed at the small package thrust forward in her palms. He shook his head and delicately plucked the present from her hands. "What is…"

"It's a chocolate bar, for Valentine's day...for you." She blushed fiercely.

"You were supposed to acquire provisions for yourself." He accused in a surprisingly serious tone.

"I know! And I did. I just...i-in Japan girls give chocolates to b-boys." An odd thought questioned whether he considered himself to be gendered in any way. But that was for another time. "It's how we celebrate Valentine's day. It's nothing special, but I... wanted to…" Her explanation had devolved into rambling and she forced herself to breathe.

"I'm sorry…" I knew I shouldn't have done this she chastised. The warmth of his hand on her shoulder distracted her from his nose leaning forward. "Don't apologize," He breathed directly into her ear. He nuzzled her temple before pulling away, an odd heaviness settling in his expression.

"I...wasn't expecting this," he finally uttered. "Thank you for the gift." He gasped. "Is there something I need to do for Valentine's Day?"

Relief flooded Chise in a rush leaving her feeling giddy at the strange and adorable situation. "No, not until White Day. It's custom to give flowers to the person who gave you chocolates. You don't have to though."

"No, I want to!" He exclaimed, his jaw opening frantically, "When is White Day?"

"It's not for a month or so."

"Oh, please let me know when it comes."

His eager desire to please caused a happy little smile to rest on Chise's lips. A smile that was quickly broken apart as her ears rang and her stomach dropped. Her blood sugar and body fell in tandem, the later cushioned in Elias' lightspeed grip. A miasma of terror permeated his being as he struggled to find words.

"Sorry, I should have eaten before we left." Chise offered feebly as she fought the pounding against her temporal lobe. Against his chest, she could feel him swallow forcibly as he brought her back to the futon. Any protest she had was stifled by gentle comfort as he laid her tenderly and covered her with their blanket. There wasn't any harm in resting her eyes was there?

In the background, she heard clanking about the kitchenette but her sudden onslaught of fatigue made discerning meaning from the noise an impossibility. It wasn't until Elias set the coffee table upright that Chise's full attention was brought back to the present. The sound of cheap ceramic hitting wood followed by a light sloshing caused her to sit upright cautiously.

"I...was unsure I could work the microwave." Elias sheepishly offered as Chise took in the sight before her. The plastic cup she preferred to use had been filled halfway and beside it was a haphazardly filled bowl of cereal. She smiled. "Thank you...were is yours?"

"I don't need any until you eat."

"Elias-"

"I am not the one collapsing. I can last a few minutes." He argued pointedly.

Chise sighed at her foolishness and diligently began forcing down spoonfuls. Midway during her meal Elias rose and retrieved cereal for himself. Chise watched him intently between gulps. She chuckled to herself when he accidentally spilled milk on the counter. As he was looking for a rag to clean with, Chise spotted his candy had been placed on the counter.

"Would you like to eat your chocolate?" She called gaining his attention. He nodded bringing the package along with him as he sat across from her. "How...do you eat it?" He asked.

She extended her hand to which he placed the candy, watching intently as she tore the plastic and returned it to his hands. "You just take a bite." He delicately closed his jaws on the corner of the chocolate and bit down. The bar crumbled slightly leading Elias to worriedly struggle to catch the crumbs. Chise stifled a giggle. His jaw moved in an odd semblance to chewing with his teeth barely opening before he swallowed.

"Well?" Chise questioned.

"It is," his tongue flicked out swiping a spot of chocolate flecked on his incisors, "very sweet." He broke off a piece offering it to her. She accepted, popping it into her mouth.

Chise smiled, "Yeah...it is." The pain in her abdomen was present but considerably dulled. Very sweet indeed.


End file.
